


Speak, Stiles.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Feels, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: El sheriff conduce por la carretera totalmente desesperado. Stiles lleva desaparecido casi una semana, y nadie, tan si quiera la manada —de la cual supo de su existencia cuando Derek Hale le contó sobre todo lo sobrenatural y sobre el tema del kanima recién resuelto— habían conseguido dar con el humano.





	1. Chapter 1

El sheriff conduce por la carretera totalmente desesperado. Stiles lleva desaparecido casi una semana, y nadie, tan si quiera la manada —de la cual supo de su existencia cuando Derek Hale le contó sobre todo lo sobrenatural y sobre el tema del kanima recién resuelto— habían conseguido dar con el humano.

—Sheriff —Dice una voz desde la radio de la policía. —Lo hemos encontrado. Estamos de camino al hospital. 

Puede que Noah Stilinski conduzca como un loco hasta el hospital, pero aun así, al llegar, no se sorprende al ver al completo a la manada Hale allí. Llega donde está el médico y este lo deja pasar a cuidados intensivos. 

—Cada vez que entra alguien, su hijo entra en pánico. Aún no hemos podido revisarlo. —Dice el médico. El sheriff asiente y entra con cautela en la habitación donde está su hijo. Ve a Stiles en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, temblando de miedo. Noah se apresura y abraza a su hijo con fuerza, escuchando un sollozo de Stiles antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. 

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. —Murmura el sheriff con cuidado de no asustarlo más. Lo alza en brazos como cuando era más pequeño y lo deja con cuidado en la camilla sin soltarlo. —Bien, ahora va a entrar la manada y Melissa.

Stiles asiente sin soltarse de su padre, y observa de reojo como la manada entra con cautela. Derek, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erika, Jackson y Lydia rodean la cama, y Scott rápidamente se apresura para abrazar a su hermano.

Stiles sonríe casi con timidez y observa como Melissa se acerca a él, pero rápidamente se pega a la cabecera. —Tranquilo Stiles, no voy a hacerte daño. Mira, se lo haré primero a Scott. —Dice Melissa haciendo una revisión breve a su hijo, Stiles se deja hacer cuando ve a Scott, y luego se tumba en la cama, soltando a su padre bastante más tranquilo desde que lo llevaron al hospital. 

La manada se acerca más a Stiles, y algunos colocan sus manos sobre la piel del humano para quitarle el dolor de las heridas que tiene por el torso y el rostro. Pero todos paran de quitarle el dolor cuando escuchan un gruñido bajo y constante proveniente del alfa.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Scott confuso. Derek se acerca a Stiles y observa las marcas que tiene el humano en el cuello, como si lo hubiesen estado ahorcando. Derek ruge más fuerte y abraza a Stiles sacándolo de la cama y dejándolo entre sus brazos, haciendo que Stiles coloque sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Mío, eres sólo mío. —Ruge Derek introduciendo su nariz en el cuello de Stiles para oler el aroma que lleva sin notar desde una semana entera, totalmente desesperado y sin control en su lobo porque alguien había alejado a su compañero de él. —No volverán a alejarte de mí, no lo permitiré.

Stiles abraza con fuerza a Derek y se permite llorar contra su hombro, porque sabe que las palabras del lobo son ciertas. Sabe que Derek no dejará que nada malo le ocurra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles no habla.

Stiles se queda en el hospital durante tres días. Tres días en los cuales la manada parece acampar en su habitación, negándose a volver a dejarlo solo viendo que aún no está recuperado. Además, hay un problema que los hace estar mucho más preocupados.

Stiles no habla.

No ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que lo encontraron, y nadie sabe qué hacer para que el chico hiperactivo vuelva a hablar por los codos. Pero ahora mismo, Stiles no habla, puede sonreír, incluso reírse, pero no dice nada. 

—Sti, mira, te hemos traído patatas fritas rizadas. Tus favoritas. —Dice Erika dejando una bolsa de plástico sobre el regazo de Stiles, quien la sonríe agradecido y comienza a comer. A su lado, Derek vigila al humano y aspira el aroma a felicidad que emana de él.

Derek habló con el sheriff, contándole que es ser un compañero. Simplemente le dijo que un compañero es la pareja que el lobo ha escogido, y el lobo se empareja solo una vez de por vida. También se lo contó a la manada, incluido Stiles. Por eso ahora se permite quedarse al lado del humano permanentemente, acariciándolo, dejando su mano en la nuca de Stiles, o simplemente dejándolo sentado sobre su regazo. Stiles se deja hacer, siempre emanando satisfacción y felicidad, y por eso, aunque no hable, Derek sabe que Stiles está bien siendo su compañero.

Cuando Stiles recibe el alta, se aferra al brazo de Derek y, sin palabras, deja en claro que quiere quedarse en el loft del lobo. No por nada, sino porque fue secuestrado de su propia cama y no se siente seguro de volver ahí, por eso, el sheriff asiente a regañadientes viendo al camaro desapareciendo del aparcamiento del hospital con su hijo dentro, acompañado sólo del alfa.

Derek conduce feliz, aunque no lo muestre, pues después de tanto tiempo, al fin está a solas con su compañero, y encima con Stiles sabiendo sobre sus sentimientos. Por eso, en cuanto aparca frente a su loft, se apresura para abrirle la puerta a Stiles, dejando que lo escale como un koala y colocando su mejilla sobre el hombro del lobo, permitiendo que lo cargue.

Este detalle es otra cosa que mantiene al lobo en las nubes. Desde que confesó que Stiles era suyo, el humano no dejaba de trepar encima de él, haciendo que siempre lo cargase y lo mantuviera en sus brazos, sintiéndose solamente seguro cuando está con el lobo.

— Hoy he pedido a la manada que no se pasase por el loft, para así tener un poco de tiempo a solas. —Dice Derek con media sonrisa mientras sube las escaleras al mismo tiempo que acaricia la espalda del humano. Stiles separa su rostro del cuello de Derek lo justo para sonreírle y besar su mejilla suavemente. Cuando llegan al loft, Derek tumba a Stiles en su cama y se coloca a su lado, observando cada detalle del rostro del humano. El lobo se inclina y besa suavemente los labios de Stiles, descubriendo lo suaves y dulces que son. No aguanta mucho en un ritmo lento, por lo que, poco a poco, convierte un beso tentativo, en uno en toda regla, metiendo su lengua y haciendo al humano gemir. —¿Me dejas quitarte la camiseta?

Stiles asiente y Derek le quita la camiseta con cuidado, luego se quita él mismo la suya y juntan sus torsos para poder sentir piel con piel. Derek vuelve a besar a Stiles necesitado, y comienza a moverse para crear una fricción que saca gemidos y jadeos de ambos. Ahora, Derek no pregunta y les quita los vaqueros a ambos, quedándose en ropa interior.  
Los movimientos dejan de ser suaves, convirtiéndose en sexo seco en toda regla, haciendo que ambos encuentren la fricción totalmente deliciosa. Stiles muerde el cuello de Derek y este pierde el poco control que le quedaba, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y arrancando la ropa interior que impedía el total toque de piel con piel.

—Stiles, eres hermoso. —Murmura Derek acariciando el cuerpo lechoso de Stiles sin pudor, comenzando un camino de besos desde el cuello, hasta la parte baja del estómago. —Y también sabes muy bien, eres cómo la cosa más deliciosa que he tenido la suerte de probar.

—Derek, por favor, no puedo aguantar más. —Dice Stiles en un susurro ronco, pues hacía días que no usaba su voz. Derek parece sorprendido, pero rápidamente hunde su lengua en la entrada de Stiles y comienza a dilatarlo con sus dedos y lengua, alternando para que su humano no sufra ningún dolor. Cuando Derek está satisfecho, se arrodilla entre las piernas de Stiles, observando la magnífica vista que tiene frente a él. Stiles tiene los labios entreabiertos, hinchados y rojos por los besos, está totalmente sonrojado y su respiración hace que su pecho suba y baje con rapidez, haciendo que sus preciosos lunares resalten bajo la leve luz que hay en el loft.

Derek se introduce en el interior de su compañero con lentitud, encantado con todas las expresiones que hace Stiles. Cuando está dentro de él por completo, se tumba sobre el humano y deja un pequeño beso sobre la punta de su nariz respingona.

—Por favor, Derek. Te necesito, alfa. —Dice Stiles, y es como si tuviera línea directa con mi lobo y con mi pene, porque pierdo totalmente el control, y las embestidas son rápidas y duras, demasiado teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez de mi pequeño, pero parece no importarle, porque no para de jadear y gritar totalmente perdido en el placer, viniéndose tan rápido que parece medio ido. Derek sigue bombeando a un ritmo vertiginoso hasta que ruge y se viene en el interior de su compañero, marcándole por completo con su aroma, aunque, por si acaso, muerde el cuello de Stiles para dejarle la marca que dice a todos de quién es.

—Mío, eres totalmente mío ahora.


End file.
